<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lumity fanfic by Lumity102707</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015799">lumity fanfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumity102707/pseuds/Lumity102707'>Lumity102707</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, no smut (i can't write smut.)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumity102707/pseuds/Lumity102707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>requested one shot, theories explained and anything else you want to hear and I’ll do my best to write it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Emperor Belos/Camila Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. you have to choose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For as long as Amity could remember she followed the rules and expectations her parents had set for her. One of them was she could be seen with those who are not approved by her parents, which were most people in her school. For a long time, she was exempted that this was her life. That was until she meets Luz Noceda.<br/>At first, Luz annoyed Amity a lot but as time went now Amitys feeling toward Luz started to change in ways she didn’t expect. It wasn’t long before she started disobeying her parents. They didn’t notice at first but as time went on they started to pay more and more attention to what their daughter was doing and how much time she spends out of the house. They noticed a change in attitude and that she seemed to go to and come back from school happier. They even know that her grades have gotten a little worst.<br/>“What do you think it is?” Odalia asked her husband at dinner. It was one of the dinners where Amity was not at because of homework.<br/>“I don’t know, maybe she’s just stressed because of her exams.” there was a moment of silence and then Edrick started to hold back laughter. His attempt failed and Emara started laughing too, almost like they thought the conversation was a joke.<br/>“What wrong with you?”<br/>“Nothing.” they both said quickly<br/>“Maybe we should take a break from the isles,” Odalia told her husband. “It might help get Amitys grades back up.” the twins looked at each other and with a stare that they had mastered. Just then Amity had come down the stairs of their mansion wanting to know what was going on. “Amity,” Alabor said with a smile. “Come and sit we have to talk.”<br/>“Yes?” Amity had asked her family.<br/>“We were just talking about taking a vacation for the rest of the semester.” odalia told Amity who know was looking down.<br/>“Well I’m-I’m not sure i still have school to think about.” she argued back to her parents.<br/>“We can get you a tutor, it’ll be fun.” odalia argued back in a more aggressive tone then before.<br/>“... but i’m tutoring someone and i’m not sure how lange they’ll be able to be here so i really shouldn’t go.” Amity told her mother trying to argue with her.<br/>“Theyll still be here when we get back.” odalia told amity.<br/>“But theyre might not be here after the semester-”<br/>“No amity were going on a vaction thats final.” odalia argued with amity.<br/>The rest of dinner was quite and boring for evertone but amity. She had to much on her mind to actually stay focused. When dinner finally ended she went upstairs and locked her door so she could sneck out and see luz like she usually did everyother night. She made a rope of clothes and walked into the forest, trying to fix together the right words to tell luz.</p><hr/><p>“So that’s it… nothing else?” luz asked trying to hold back her tears.<br/>“Luz I’m sorry but I can’t disobey them you know how they’re like,” Amity said back to Luz trying to argue with her. Amity stud and tried to walk away but luz grabbed her hand, “tell me you don’t want to leave me, Amity.”<br/>“You know I can’t do that Luz.” Amity stepped back, trying to back away from Luz. this was already the hardest thing she had to do. If she said this she wouldn’t be able to hold back the tears she was holding back. “Goodbye, luz.” that was the last thing she had said to Luz.</p><hr/><p><br/>It had been several days since what she thought of as the worst day in her life. Her eyes were red from crying. It was the last day before she leaves hexside. She had tried her best to keep to her studies and not talk to many people so they didn’t have to ask what’s going wrong with her. She didn’t want anyone to even talk to her or to even look at her.<br/>She opened her locker and inside there was a small pink piece of folded paper, it looked somewhat familiar. She opened it and there was a small note, ‘meet me at our tree, yours luz.’ she looked around the other lockers but there was no one around her and then the bell screamed and she realized that there was no way she could make it to her classes in time. She put the paper in her pocket, got her books, and ran down the hall. The rest of the day was slow and when she went over to her house she didn’t want to look as if the underworld was a person. She washed her face and put on a more comfortable dress and pants.<br/>By the time she was ready to leave she know her parents were getting ready to go so she needed to be quick. She ran down the stair, trying her best not to get caught, and ran down the dirt road.<br/>When she got to the tree the petals were glowing a bright color of pink. She looked over the cliff that was next to the grom tree. She felt a pair of hands cover her eyes, she elbowed the person’s stomach and she heard a familiar voice whine.<br/>“Luz?” Amity turned and saw the one and only Luz Noceda. “Sorry, I didn’t see you.”<br/>“It’s ok, don’t worry.” she held her stomach and tried to smile. “I wanted to ask you something tho.”<br/>“What would that be?” amity asked, looking at luz for an answer.<br/>“I knew that you can’t get out of this ‘vacation’,” luz looked towards the cliff and took a pause, and sat down, before continuing. “But if you had the choice to go or stay, which one would you do?”<br/>“I would stay.” Amity didn’t even hesitate with this question, since it was the only question she had thought about for the past few days.<br/>“Why?” Luz asked, turning to her.<br/>“In my opinion, I think it's more important to find people who understand and like me for me than to be surrounded by people that try to change you, but then again you can’t choose your family,” Amity answered her with a weak.<br/>“I want to show you something,” Luz said getting up and taking Amity by the hand.<br/>After a few minutes of walking the two girls ended up in a brightly lighted soft pink and purple fairy light forest. Amity looked around the forest and looked back at luz, who was now on her knee with a small pink ring. “Amity will you marry me?”<br/>“No,” Amity answered luz. “Luz we’re 14, we've been dating for like 3 weeks, we’re not even legally old enough to get jobs and work.”<br/>Luz tried to protest but quickly realized she didn’t think this throw. Amity giggled and helped luz up. “Luz, I’m sorry this didn’t go the way you expected but I do think we should talk about this stuff when I get back tho. Luz, I want to say something to you.”<br/>“Yes?”<br/>“Luz, I love you.”<br/>“I love you too, Amity.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll be updating Tuesday or Thursday but if I write something with multiple parts it'll be both Tuesday and Thursday. special thanks to @just_a_random_guy and @jqubes on youtube for this story, hope everyone enjoyed it. tell me your thought and tell me whatever you to read.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. lost and found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten years was how long it was since Camila last saw her daughter, Luz. When Luz first went missing Camila didn’t notice because thought Luz went to reality check camp. After summer was over and Luz still didn’t come home so Camila started to get worried. She called the camp but they said they hadn’t seen her there at all that year. Then she called the police, but when they looked all over the city the police lost hope and called Camila. She never forgot the call. She hadn’t slept for days because of how worried she had been. She heard ringing in the other room, so she got up and went to find what was making that terrible noise. She looked around the kitchen and she found her phone ringing. Looked at the caller ID but it was unknown, so she answered the call.</p><p>“Hello, is this Camila Noceda?” asked a high pitched voice.</p><p>“Uhh, yes, can I ask who this is?” Camila asked back to the person.</p><p>“This is the Sasha from the police office with know about Luz Noceda.” that name made Camila freeze in her place.</p><p>“The police are deciding to take a break on this case just for a year or so.”</p><p>“What-what do you mean? Why would you do that?” Camila didn’t understand what on earth the girl was saying.</p><p>“We’ve looked all over the city and still no one saw her.”</p><p>“Look I get it your tired from your search but just look for another month or so we’ll see her-” she was cut off by the call end. She stud there in the kitchen thinking about how bad she messed up. How could they do this to her? Everything was falling apart and she didn’t know how to fix it. She felt her eyes start to fill with tears and she couldn’t hold back anymore and falls to the floor crying. In the morning Camila wakes up on the floor. Everything was a mess now. She didn’t feel like getting up. That was ten years ago and still no sign of her daughter.</p><p>She was sitting down in her armchair. Most of her brown chestnut hair was white and gray. She was drinking jasmine tea and was watching T.V. She feels like she hadn’t smiled in years. She was going to change the channel when she heard the doorbell ring and she got up and walked toward the door. When she opened it there was a young lady maybe in her early twenties and a little girl maybe five. The tips of her hair mint green while the rest was hazelnut brown and she wears a pink dress with a black cloak. She wears a gold ring on her right-hand gold necklace. While the little girl was in a pink-purple dress and the same gold necklace and golden eyes. But instead of a cloak, the girl wore a white and purple jacket. It looked so… familiar. “Are Camila Noceda?” her golden eye burned into Camila's. “yes, can I help you?” the girl looked at a photo in her hand and looked back up at the woman. “I am here to talk to you about Luz Noceda.” she looked between the two girls.</p><p>“Come in,” Camila asked. She let the girls in and she lead them to the table. “Would you like a drink maybe some tea?”</p><p>“No, I think I’m good thank you,” she answered Camila. “My name is Amity Bilght and this is Azura.” Camila looked at Azura for a minute. She reminded Camila so much of luz they could be related. “Anyways can I ask what you need to know about luz?” Camila looked up at amity. Amity looked back at Camila and showed her a picture. It was the book picture of Luz she took when she was younger. “Would you like to see her again?” Azura asked Camila and Camila without thinking said, “yes.” just then there was another knock on the door. “I’ll get it,” I say. I stand up and walk toward the door and open it. In the door, there is a girl who looks around the same age as Amity but taller. Her hair was in a braid and she had the same necklace and ring as Amity. “Luz?” the girl takes off a long white hat. “Hey, mom.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to @TheBaneofthenightserpent for the request. Hope you enjoyed it. also, anyone else has an idea, comment on your request and I'll try to use it in a story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You forgot?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity was getting ready for school, pulling her hair up, and picked up her books getting ready to go and face the day. she looked around making sure she wasn't missing anything. after triple-checking everything she walked out the front door and walked down the path leading to hexside. she looked down most of the way there feeling like she forgot something really important, even tho she packed everything in her backpack on the way to school. she shook it off thinking it was her just being paranoid. it wasn't long before she was at school and ready to work. her head was in a book when she bumped into a small witch. "sorry Amity." she looked up and saw Gus. "Sorry, Gus, I didn't see you there," I say back to him. he just smiles and I helped him up.</p><p>"so any plans for today?" he asked me who was now confused. he turned most of his attention to some of his books.</p><p>"no why?" I asked back at him and he looked back at me. 
"don't you remember what today was?" "no why is today important?"
"didn't luz tell you?" he sounded almost as confused as I was. almost. 
"tell me what." "it valentines day." Valentine's day why did that sound so familiar. Valentine's day.
 "what's that again." "well, luz said it was the day for romance on earth." 
"really..." 
"I'll let that sink in." and then candlelight up my head.
"it's Valentine's day..." 
"there it is." 
"it's Valentine's!!" I scream putting my face in my hands. "I'm so died." 
"it's not that bad-" Gus tried to convince. Just then Willow walked into the conversation. "hey, what's up." 
"Amity forgot valentines-" "Gus!!!" "you forgot Valentine?" Willow asked. 
"yeah it was an accident, it probably won't be that bad.... right?" It came out as mostly a question even tho she wanted it to be more of a comment. the bell rang and Amity needs to think of a plan and fast. it was lunch and she was going to give Luz the gift of her life. the only problem was that she didn't know what people would usually get for Valentine's day. she thought maybe flowers but she didn't know what kind. maybe a book too to make it stand out a little more. she decides that after school she'll get what she needs and bring them over to Luz. the only problem was the amount of time being away from luz, she might get suspicious.</p><p>_time skip_</p><p>After school Amity bought the flowers and a set of Azura books from a book store and brought them to Luz's house. she was a little worried and anxious about this part of the holiday. she put the basket of things on the ground and she knocked on the door. after a while of waiting, no one opened the door so she left and waited at a nearby tree. this was the worst part, waiting. not long after Luz came to the door and picked up the bag with a smile. "happy Valentine, Amity." </p><p>"Happy Valentine's, Luz." amity realized just how weird it was that she was watching the house so she went home, the happiest she's ever been. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. us and the moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz was failing some of her classes in hexside, which didn't surprise her because of the number of classes she was apart of her. One of her classes being abomination studies. No matter how long she tried to, Luz never got an A. The most she ever got was a B-, which would have been fine if the school was like any other school on earth but this was on the boiling isles and the boiling isles there is a strict grading system. she had a newfound respect for amity blight, who was the top student at hexside, captain of the grudgby team and still had time to write in her diary and read Azura. It amazed her so she asked Amity if she could teach Luz her study schedule. Amity agreed and said she would meet Amity at the library at the end of school. </p><p>That was a few hours ago. Luz was currently in the library waiting for Amity. She wasn't waiting long when a familiar green hair witch walked her way. she was out of her usual hexside uniform and in a black dress and pink legging. Her cheeks were a rosy pink and she was holding some folders and binders in her arms. She sat next to Luz and whispered a quiet, "hey." </p><p>"Hey to you... what are those?" Luz asked Amity pointing to the folders she was holding. </p><p>"Well, I thought I would bring a schedule and some notes I took from some classes." She put a binder and folders full of notes on the desk in front of her. </p><p>"Isn't it a bit... much?" Luz asked Amity again. </p><p>"I don't think so but if we don't finish this then we can study more later." She looked down and opened the binder. She planted her head in her hands and looked over the note and schedule debating which one she should start which and ended up deciding on the schedule, "so this is the schedule and we'll start with the beginning of the year's lesson because that might be the reason your failing, " She looked up at Luz and asked, "Is that ok?" </p><p>"Yeah, sure... anything else?" Luz asked the witch who had looked back toward the notes in embarrassment after finding herself starting a little too long. </p><p>"Nope, shall we start?" Luz nodded and looked toward the notes.</p>
<hr/><p>Luz was tired of studying. Her eyes hurt because of how much reading she was doing and at this point she wasn't going to move because of the witch who fell asleep on her shoulder. She wasn't moving in inch in till Amity woke up. Amity snuggled closer into Luz's neck and purred a little. LUz blushed and lined into Amity more. As tired as Luz was, she decided to try and take Amity home. Luz stud up a little and tried to pick up Amity. </p><p>It didn't take long when to pick the witch up and carry her out of the library. When Luz walked outside, Amity in her arms she walked towards the owl house realizing she forgot the books in the small hidden room. She decided not to go back and just come back tomorrow. A small noise came from Amity and Luz stopped for a minute to make sure Amity didn't wake up. She smiled at the witch who was still sleeping in her arms. Amity purred a little and Luz didn't notice she was at Amity's house. The big gates were closed and she realized she and amity couldn't get into the house so she did the only thing she could think of at that moment and she went to the owl house with Amity still sleeping. She looked at the moon and thought of how lucky she was to be in the boiling isles and have Amity, Gus, and Willow as her friends. she thought of how lucky she was to be able to have found the door to the isles. she looked up at the moon and thought about every that she was thankful for. Luz looked down at Amity and kissed her forehead, realizing she something; "I like Amity."  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sorry (author notes)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hey, I'm just going to take a week or two to write the stories because I don't like having to ask which fanfics you want every other chapter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. the chest.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>one of luz's earliest memories was when she was around five or so and she found a chest in the attic. when she tried to open it, she found it was locked. after looking around for a key her mother came up the attic stairs to get luz for lunch. her mother picked her up and carried luz back downstairs, not saying anything thing or answer any of her questions.</p>
<p>It's been 9 years since that happened and luz still didn't know what was in the chest in her old attic. she liked to think it was some hint of her other parent. she knew it was probably with some old book and maps. luz lost interest in the chest after a few months of asking her mom about the chest and not getting an answer. luz looked out the window of her room and looked back down at the books she was reading.</p>
<p>"Luz!!!" king shouts.</p>
<p>"huh king what's wrong?" luz looked down at king, who was now out of breath.</p>
<p>"Eda- portal- open- instant cake." king huffed.</p>
<p>"what." luz put her book down and sat up from the window.</p>
<p>"Me and Eda were making a cake and then there was a blue light and then the partial appeared."</p>
<p>"king, what do you mean the partial appeared. " luz asked back to the demon who was now breathing normally and standing up.</p>
<p>"well the portal appeared in front of us and there was this chest box that came out of the door and then the door disappeared." king grabbed the humans arm and tried to pull her to the kitchen but luz just picked him up and put him on her shoulder and walked out her door and to the kitchen. it didn't take long before the two got to the kitchen. when luz got to the kitchen her eye widened in surprise. on the floor was the chest from her attic.</p>
<p>"oh kid, your here finally, what took so long," Eda asks luz.</p>
<p>"what's that?" luz couldn't look away from the large brown box.</p>
<p>"I was hoping you could tell me," eda said to luz who looked at eda. "I used a spell to open the box and there was some stuff that I thought you should see."</p>
<p>Eda opened the box and inside was a picture of a man and a woman and a baby in a pink blanket. the three were in a hospital. luz could recognize the woman and baby from anywhere but she didn't know who the man was. she picked up the picture and she says letters and some spellbooks. luz looked through the chest and realized most if not all the letters were to and from an M.r. Belos. her eye widened again after seeing letters from Azura, only some of them tho. luz looked around more and found that there was a picture of the baby in belos's. there was a certain picture that stood out to her tho. it was a picture of luz and her mother and the man and said 'welcome to the world baby luz.' it all click in her mind at that moment. these were all pictures of her father. that explained a lot but she still had a few more questions like why he wasn't there for her and her mother. "kid, what's wrong?"</p>
<p>she didn't realize it but there were tears on her cheeks. she slabbed the box shoot and kicked it. she didn't know how to feel about everything. she felt hurt and rage but she mostly felt sad. "I'm fine, I think I need to be alone for a minute."</p>
<p>"oh uh sure kid." eda frowned seeing luz run upstairs and looked at king. "can you go with her I don't know what's wrong with her but I don't think I can help if anything I think I might make thing worst. "</p>
<p>"sure..."</p>
<p>(time skip because I'm too lazy to write what happens in the middle.)</p>
<p>Luz didn't know what time it was when she snuck out of the owl's house to go to amity's house. all she know was that she needed to ask her what to do.</p>
<p>She snuck around the trees and bushes behind the night manner and saw a lot get on throw one of the windows. She didn't know if it was amity's but something told her it was. Luz grabbed a small rock and throw it at the window. No one answered and she threw another one. Still, no one answered. She grabbed another, a little bigger this time, and as she throws it just as amity opened the window and was hit in the face with it. Amity winced a little from the pain and the surprise. "Sorry, amity." Luz whisper-yelled up to amity.</p>
<p>"Oh Luz hey it's fine, do you want to come up?" Amity responded to Luz, still holding the place the rock hit.</p>
<p>"Yes please." The human said while nodding.</p>
<p>The blight grabbed a jacket and grabbed some keys. After making sure everyone in the manner was asleep she unlocked the back boor and snuck Luz into her room. There was a small silence between the girls for some time. Amity hung her jacket on a chair, giving luz the chair. "so what's wrong?" </p>
<p>"nothing just wanted to come and see my lovely friend." luz quietly answered amity. amity sat on her bed facing luz. </p>
<p>"sure you just walked like 12 to 13 miles away from the owl house at 11 pm to see your 'friend'," Amity said with a smile on her face. all luz could do was blush a say, "I don't know its just... I feel like I'm more claim with you so I just came here."</p>
<p>"you want to be calm, what brings on this?" amity and luz shared a small laugh and luz feels like she thinking more clearly and smiles bigger and sweeter than before. "just some stuff I found out that I would rather not think of that right now." </p>
<p>"sure." </p>
<p>there another silence but less awkward than before. "so... what else did you want to talk about?"</p>
<p>"Not sure what's new with you?" l</p>
<p>"Nothing much just homework."</p>
<p>"We had homework?" Amity started in disbelieve that luz forgot. but why was she surprised, she did not know. "well do you what me to help you?" </p>
<p>"sure!" </p>
<p>______________time skip (because why not)______________</p>
<p>luz was asleep and amity was just finishing up. luz was snuggling into amity's neck and her arms were around her waist. she was softly snoring and luz decided to put her to bed. she closed her notebook and picked up amity bridal style and walked her to her bed, putting her in her it. luz looked at amity's sleeping face for a minute and stud up and tried to walk out of her room but then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist pulling her to the bed, "Ami, I have to go."</p>
<p>"no," amity hugged luz harder making luz drop to the bed. they shared a small laugh and fell asleep. </p>
<p>(hey, sorry this took so long. I'm still taking ideas to write. I was thinking of making a part too if you guys want.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you are still making au ideas I'm still taking ideas. I couldn't find the person who wanted this story but whoever that was I hope you enjoyed this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. how i met her mother.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a few months since the portal was fixed and since amity told luz about her feelings and after going throw the portal luz told her mother about her advances with the minty-haired witch and Camila had been angry understandably about the entire situation but after a month of her keeping luz grounded she calmed down enough for Camila to invite Amity, King, And Eda to come and met her in the human would. </p><p>that brings amity to today. she was planning on wearing an elegant yet casual violet dress with matching slip-on shoes. as much as luz asked to see It amity was as stubborn as luz, maybe even more. she snuck out of her house to go to the owl house and meet up with the owl lady and as they all walked throw the portal amity thought about how luz would do this constantly and how she must have gotten used to the feeling. it was almost like she was walking throw water. her skin felt tingly which she hoped was normal. She walked throw the portal and when she opened her eyes to look around she was surprised to see how bright it was here. it was mostly cloudy in the isles but on earth the were only a few fluffy white clouds. Eda wrapped her arm around amity's shoulders and started walking towards the brown clay house near the portal.  </p><p>when they got to the door Eda pushed a button and luz opened the door. "hey Ami." </p><p>"hey, luz."</p><p>"come in Mami is just finishing up dinner." </p><p>after everyone came into the noceda household and was settled in, Camilla can in with dinner. they were all luz's favorite food. "the empanadas smell amazing ms. noceda."</p><p>"oh thank you amity, luz to me a lot about you."  Camilla winked at amity and she could feel a small butterfly fly in her stomach. </p><p>"only good things I hope." amity answered back. she looked to luz who was blushing and trying to gesture to her mom to stop. amity tried to hold back a giggle but failed miserably.</p><p>"hows things at the hospital Camilla?" Eda asked. </p><p>"busy so I guess it's good." </p><p>the rest of the dinner was good Camilla would ask amity questions like how was school, what are you thinking of growing up and becoming or even questions about hers and luz's relationship. Amity could tell how much Camilla loved to tease luz and how good she was at it. at the end of the night, she and luz decided to go outside to look at the stars. luz would talk about the stars and the signs in the night sky back in the isles. She smiled at some of those memories. laying next to luz, her arms around amity. she could die in this moment and be happy. </p><p>"hey." amity looks up and stares at luz.</p><p>"hey." amity answers back. </p><p>"I love you." amity could see a small blush on her cheeks.</p><p>"I love you too." luz leaned in and kissed the mint-haired girl next to her. </p><p>(hey, sorry this chapter is a few months late but I've been having some mental trouble and school problems to chances are I won't be able to post another chapter till the 28th of May 2021. sorry again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>